


日本語訳：Snippet # 1

by BasilLeaves



Series: Eroica Snippets [1]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一夜明けて。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：Snippet # 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snippet # 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53992) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



少佐は目を開き、それからすぐに閉じた。だがそれは無駄な抵抗だった。たとえ隣の枕の上にある黄金の巻き毛を視界から消したとしても、たゆたう薔薇の香りまでは消せなかったからだ。

横たわったままでしばらく過ごしてから、身体を起こした。意外なほど落ち着いていた。伯爵の、こまどりの卵のように青い瞳が開き、彼を見つめた。瞳は何も問いかけることなく、ただ待っていた。

「シャワーを先に使ってもいいか？」少佐は丁重に訊ねた。

伯爵の顔に、ふと安堵の色がさした。「好きにしてくれ。」

少佐は立ち上がり、バスルームに向かった。「おれがここにいる間に、朝食を頼んでおいてくれないか？」と伯爵に頼み置いて。

シャワーに打たれ、ホテルに備え付けの笑いたくなるほど小さな石鹸でひげを当たろうと試みながら、少佐は昨夜のことについて考えた。心の整理がまだついていなかった。任務はむろん成功裡に完了していた。少なくともある種の情報を敵の手に渡さずにすんだという意味では。もちろん、PとTとRはそうは考えていなかった。そして少佐ですら打つ手はすべて打ったと考え、あとは運を天に任せる以外にはないと覚悟してはいたものの、それでもなお、少佐は自分を内心で罵る声をどうしても止められなかった。

彼は昨夜のノックを思い出した。ドアを開けると、エロイカが酒瓶を持って立っていた。いつもの煌めくような誘惑に満ちた瞳ではなしに。少佐はそのことをはっきりと思い出した。エロイカは穏やかでまじめくさった顔つきをしていた。おとなしく話を聞いたり、そもそも何もしゃべらずに黙っていたりする気でいるような顔つきだった。なんであれ、少佐が望むとおりに・・・。

少佐は目を閉じ、ほとばしるシャワーに顔を向けた。ほんの一年と少し前、彼はこの日が来るかもしれないと自分自身に認めたのだ。だが、踏み切るのは彼のほうからではありえなかった。

少佐がシャワールームから出てホテルのバスローブに身を包むと、伯爵はちらりと彼の顔を見て、何も言わずにシャワールームに消えた。少佐はその沈黙をありがたく思った。昨夜の伯爵が彼に見せた通りの物静かで落ち着いた、行き届いた作法と同様に。かれはそこでも少佐が望むとおりに振舞って見せた。

彼はエロイカがそこまで落ち着き払った様子をこれまで見たことがなかった。そして、それは彼を落ち着かせた。今朝においても、また昨夜においても。いつもの傲慢な言い草や、思わせぶりに物憂げなセリフは、少佐には我慢ならないものだった。

彼は、重苦しい顔つきで、窓の外を数分間も見つめた。空は灰色に曇っていて、それすら助かったように感じた。今日が陽光に満ちていたら、彼は耐えられなかっただろう。

ルームサービスがドアを叩いた頃には、少佐はすっかり身支度を整えていた。伯爵がシャワールームから姿を現したとき、ウェイターは去ったところだった。彼の巻き毛は湿気で鈍く光り、水を浴びたばかりの肌のせいで、いつもよりも若く見えた。彼は沈黙を守ったまま、注意深く少佐の向かいに腰を下ろした。

「伯爵。」コーヒーを注ぐ男に、少佐はとうとう声をかけた。天まで抜ける青空のような瞳が、彼の目を見返した。少佐はテーブルクロスを見つめてわずかに眉をしかめ、それから穏やかに、場にそぐわない一言を口から押し出した。「感謝する。」

少佐を驚かせたのは、美しい顔に浮かんだ悲しげな微笑だった。それはいつものエロイカではなかった。ふざけきっているようで実は冷静極まりない、少佐を激怒させるためだけに計算しつくしたような態度とは、なにもかもがちがっていた。だが少佐とていつもの鉄のクラウスではなく, どこかぎりぎりの、危ない崖っぷちを歩いているような気がした。ふたりとも、いつもの鎧を身に纏うことを忘れているようだった。

沈黙が通り過ぎ、やがて伯爵が短く言った。「わたしはきみを愛している。」

彼がそこで言葉を切り、何も続けないままでいると、少佐が言った。「伯爵。おれにはわからん。おれは・・・、これが、このことが続くのかどうかすら・・・。」

金髪の男は静かにうなずいた。「きみは私の居場所を知ってる。」

少佐は続く言葉を待った。ただ伯爵の沈黙だけが続いたとき、少佐は口を開かねばならないのは自分の方だと悟った。「おれは・・・おれはこんなことになった挙句に、おまえを捨て去りたくはない。だが、正直言って、こんなことを続けていけるかどうかはわからない。」

伯爵は深いため息をつき、考え込んでから答えた。「少佐、わかっていたさ。私たちの最初の朝は多分、こんなふうに気まずいんだろうって。」少佐は伯爵の淡々とした口調に顔をしかめた。伯爵は続けた。「私は、半殺しになるまで殴られることすら覚悟していたよ。」

「そんなことを思っとたのか…、ではなぜ…？」

「それだけの価値があると思ったからさ。」

少佐は首を振り、ベーコンと卵をまるで初めて見るもののように見つめた。彼はエロイカのことを理解したことなどなかった。そして今、ますますわからなくなっていた。

伯爵は、全くの上の空のまま卵をひとくちふたくち口にし、やがてフォークを置いて立ち上がった。「ぜんぜん空腹じゃないみたいだ。服を着て失礼することにするよ。」彼はつぶやいた。

少佐は、全く気づかないような顔で自分の朝食を咀嚼し続けた。伯爵がいつもどおりのひらひらした馬鹿ばかしい布切れで身支度する姿へも、視線をやらなかった。だが伯爵がドアに近づいたときに、とうとう口を開いた。「伯爵。」呼ばれた男は振り返って彼を見つめたが、少佐はコーヒーカップを睨んだまま顔をしかめた。「頼みが…」少佐は言葉を続けられなかった。何をどういえばいいのか、言葉を捜しあぐねていた。

伯爵は疲れたように薄く笑い、「誰にも言わないよ。」わびしい声でそう告げた。

「感謝する。」少佐はあっけに取られ、そう返すしかなかった。

伯爵は彼をしばらく見つめた。「見返りを要求してもいいかな？」

「なんだ？」彼は疑わしげに伯爵を見つめつつ訊ねた。

静かな返事が返った。「さよならのキスを。」

安堵と、それからそのほかの何かが少佐の心を満たした。彼は立ち上がった。「そんな取引の必要はないんだ、ドリアン。」

伯爵は少佐の抱擁を受け入れた。そして二人はお互いの顔を長い間見つめあい、それから唇を合わせた。長い時間がたった。少佐はすべてを忘れた。

伯爵は一歩退いた。「きみを、愛している。」彼はもう一度ささやき、それ以上何も付け加えることなく、無言のまま立ち去った。

少佐は窓のそばに立った。今朝の二人はいつもと違っていた。次に逢うときにどんな顔をすればいいのかわからなかった。いつまた逢えるのかすらわからない。だが少佐に判っていたのは、さっきのキスが最後のキスにはならないという、そのことだった。

 

END


End file.
